My Love, My Life
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Given the chance for a better childhood, Harry Potter is sent to another world with his memories intact and a new set of abilities with being the Master of Death. He will have a chance to know what having a family is like and find a love that will last a lifetime and beyond. But nothing is ever easy for the former Boy Who Lived.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't necessarily like the latter but my girly friends do so screw it.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

When he had spoken to Fate and Magic about accepting his role as the Master of Death, he had agreed to their condition that he be sent somewhere else now since he had already saved the wizarding world from the doom that they had brought upon themselves. They had agreed that Harry would keep all his magic and his knowledge as he moved on to another place that Fate deemed it best for him.

However, Harry had not actually thought that they would take away his age! There he was, a twenty-four year old young man, stuck in a body of an infant. And again, placed by Fate and Magic on the doorstep like how he had been left by Dumbledore and McGonagall those years ago at the Dursley's. Harry just hoped that he didn't have to be a slave like the last time.

"He's here!" he heard a female voice called out.

"Who's here, Alice?" asked a male voice.

"Our new baby brother of course!" the female said and the next thing Harry saw was a pale white female opening the glass door and picking him up from the basket.

"Awww… He's so adorable!" she cooed and brought him inside.

Harry watched in silence as the rest of the family was as pale as the female that was holding him. They had golden hue eyes and had an ethereal beauty in them.

Then it hit him: Vampires.

But to his confusion, the ones in front of him weren't red eyes like the ones he knew and fought before.

A man and a woman came closer and took him from the one who was holding him and smiled at him. Harry was still waiting for the female to explain how she knew of his arrival.

"Alice, are you sure about this?" as the woman who was now holding him.

She sounded worried and Harry knew why. They were vampires and he was a baby human. The woman had every right to be worried. To be honest, Harry was too. Why was he sent to them? But he thought about it and knew that there must be a reason.

Then, Harry snapped out of his thoughts when a familiar face came into his view. Cedric? But it was impossible. Cedric had died in front of him as Wormtail shot the Killing Curse. Harry mentally slapped himself to not cry. This was just someone who looked like Cedric.

"I am sure, Carlisle. I saw him arrive and how he grew up with us. He will be gifted even if he is still human. Edward can't read his mind even if he wanted too." The younger female said and the one who looked like Cedric frowned and sulked.

"Very well then, I shall inform Child Services about him and bring him to the hospital tomorrow for a checkup." The older man said.

The woman who was holding him cooed at Harry once more.

"Such a blessing you are, sweet one. I am Esme. You're new mother. This is Carlisle, my husband and your new father." Esme said as she tilted Harry to see Carlisle better.

".. Mey?" Harry said, trying to move his tongue and speak.

The couple gasped and smiled.

"Yes, I am Esme." Esme said and kissed his forehead.

"Let me hold him, Esme?" another blond female spoke and came to view.

"Of course, Rose." Esme said and slowly moved Harry to Rosalie's arms who then rocked him slowly with a smile.

"Hi little prince, I'm Rosalie, your new sister." Rose said.

"..Lee…" Harry said and smiled, he was beginning to like this new family.

"Awww… his so adorable, Emmett!" Rose said as she tilted Harry to look at Emmett who smirked and patted his head lightly.

"..mett… mett…" Harry repeated. He better start talking soon, being a baby sucks.

Everyone watched how adorable the baby was.

The first female came back closer.

"Let me hold him too, Rose." She said and Rosalie gently gave Harry to the other.

"So adorable… I'm Alice. And this is Jasper." Alice said and Harry looked at them before smiling.

"…is.. is.. per!" Harry turned it into a game so he could move his tongue better and practice more.

The words were on his mind but getting his tongue to cooperate was another thing.

"And lastly, that sulky one is Edward." Alice said and everyone looked at Harry.

"..ward!" Harry cried and giggled.

In his mind, it was humiliating himself as he was twenty-four and not an infant. But then again, this was how babies act. Better to play along since there wasn't much of a choice.

Cedric… or Edward, finally stood up and stopped in front of Alice.

Without even asking, Alice gave Harry to Edward.

Harry, didn't know why, but he buried himself in the guy's chest and closed his eyes. Edward was cold (since they were vampires and all) but something about him made Harry feel safe.

Unconsciously, Edward moved back to the living room and everyone was staring. Alice smirked.

"Edward's mate has finally arrived." She told them and all eyes were on here.

"That baby… is Edward's mate?" Rosalie asked and Alice nodded.

"I can't see them apart in the future. That child, he has been through so much. The feel of his skin and those ageless emerald eyes of his… he is special and Edward would destroy the world if any harm came to the little one. Harrison… that's his name. Harry for short. He will be part of our lives and every day of our future will be filled with so much wonder. He is gifted and he will be important in days to come." Alice turned serious and knew that she was warning them about the future.

A future that involved them and the baby, Harrison.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review, good readers. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't necessarily like the latter but my girly friends do so screw it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Growing Up**

* * *

As he grew up, Harry had figured out what his vampire was: a coven of vampires that were devoted to sucking blood of animals instead of humans. Edward still couldn't read his mind and Harry was glad for it. He was glad that he could still keep most of his name as it would have been strange to be called something else.

Harry was almost always with Edward. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice had to wrestle Harry away from the brunette to spend time with their little prince. This always made Harry laugh when Rosalie and Alice would hold down Edward and Esme would run off with him and the two women would catch up when Jasper and Emmett arrived to hold down Edward long enough for the girls to follow Esme and Harry.

The adoption didn't take too long as Harry was an orphan who was left on their doorstep. Child Services didn't stand a chance when Carlisle charmed them (even if he didn't want to do so) to agree on the adoption. Two weeks later, he was now Harrison Carlisle Cullen, Harry for short.

Eight years had passed and Harry was smarter than the average child. He was absorbent when everyone taught him things. Emmett taught him how to live in the wild, how to camp, how to catch fishes, and other outdoor stuff.

Rosalie taught him finance, politics, and management. Harry was a natural when it came to finance. Math came easy to him and politics wasn't far behind. He had to know as he used to lead people to battle back in his old life.

Edward taught him music and painting. Harry started playing the piano at four, the violin at five, the flute at six, and the cello at seven. They would often play together and the family would listen to them for hours on end, losing themselves to the harmony that was Edward and Harry.

Jasper enjoyed teaching Harry history. The war he had been on (the family had told Harry what they were when he was four and he understood them, which surprised them greatly but were glad), the history of the old world, and just about every other history stories of the world. Harry loved Ancient Egyptian History and the Civil War that Jasper had fought on. He would often call Jasper 'Major' which made Jasper chuckle every time.

Alice taught Harry how to choose clothes for himself, which colors best suited him, and which types of clothes best suit him, etc. Though shopping was not something Harry enjoyed, he liked making Alice happy and if she wanted to dress him up, he just allowed her to and smile.

With Esme, Harry enjoyed learning to cook… even if he was the only one who could it eat. However, after he had turned thirteen, Harry had been able to show his skills more and more. Now, they all could sit down and eat together. Even the salad had blood in them that only Harry could do. It made them feel so special that their youngest had gone through so much lengths just for them to be able to eat together and not have to hunt all the time.

Carlisle often took Harry to the hospital during the weekends and taught Harry anatomy and how to clean wounds and such. They all knew Harry's special talent that he called 'magic' and could heal minor wounds and such without leaving a trace of it being there. But Carlisle insisted that Harry not show his magic to others or it would cause problems.

Harry for being the thirty-two year old man he actually was, knew well what Carlisle meant. The only thing Harry had not told his family was how old he really was and where he had come from. After consulting with Death a few times, both had agreed that it was best for them not to know unless it was an emergency.

After a while, they finally moved as Harry pointed out that a few people had asked him why his family didn't seem to grow older. He just pushed it out as a family thing that they always look too young despite their age.

They had moved and stayed in the Alps with the Denali Coven for more years until they had to move. Too many of them in one place would cause problems for the wild life… especially with Emmett loving bears and all.

At sixteen, Harry was far taller than his old life and he was glad for it. After a long talk with Carlisle and Esme, Harry had convinced them to change him. Harry had already spoken to Death and it wouldn't mess with his magic or hinder his duties as Master of Death.

At first Edward had been very adamant not to allow it but Harry had convinced him after only a day.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _No, I don't think you should be like us, Harrison." Edward said as he paced the bedroom._

 _Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed and sighed._

" _Why not? Do you know that if I keep growing old, people will start to wonder more?" Harry asked and Edward looked at him._

 _Harry then stood up and gave Edward a hug._

" _Besides, I don't want to grow any older. I don't want to die and leave you. I love all of you and I want to stay with you all… unless this is how you tell me that you no longer wish for me—" Harry was cut off by Edward when the other pinched his side._

" _Don't you dare even finish that sentence!" Edward warned him and Harry sighed._

 _None of them spoke for a long while until Edward tightened his hold on Harry a bit._

" _Is this what you really want? Because once you've turned, there is no changing back." Edward tried one more time to convince him._

" _Yes, this is what I want. I want to be changed. I want to be able to stay with you all until the Earth crumbles to dust." Harry answered and Edward sighed._

" _You spend way too much time with Jasper. You're getting too philosophical." Edward said as he pushed Harry back and looked at him._

 _Harry had experimented on his blood against the blood of his family to see if there was any chance to lessen their… shimmering skills._

" _I have something to tell everyone as well…"was all Harry said as he rushed out the door with Edward right behind him in a more sedated pace._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Are you sure about that Harry?" Esme asked and got a nod.

"I am. You can even asked Eleazar about it. My blood, despite being human, won't make you all go crazy. It will neutralize your vampiric lust for blood which will be inevitable when you come across bleeding humans. You will be able to walk by or work with them without going into blood lust." Harry explained and both the Cullen and Denali covens were thinking about it.

"It's the last thing I can give everyone in exchange for my wish." He added as he looked down and tried to kill the blush that was trying to show itself.

The women giggled and the men chuckled.

"If Eleazar thinks it safe, then by all means, let's give it a try. I know my husband will never stir us wrong. And Harry's intelligence has proven us many times that he knows what he is doing." Carmen agreed and kissed Eleazar's cheek.

An hour later, twelve champagne flutes and a syringe of vampire venom ready, Harry cut his wrist in a way to draw blood faster and filled the glasses. Esme had to hold Edward's hand to stop Harry from what he was doing. Carlisle had the syringe in his hands and Eleazar had the bandage to hold the blood off long enough for the venom to enter Harry's system.

When the glasses were filled, Harry was placed on the sofa with Eleazar and Carlisle attending to him. Eleazar did his best to stop the blood from gushing out and Carlisle injected the venom directly into Harry's heart. Then they all took the glasses each and drank it while it was still hot.

Harry had told them to drink it before it turned cold or it wouldn't work. The effect was instant. They all fell on their knees, clutching their bodies and tried their best to not scream from the hot searing pain they were feeling. It had been a long time for all of them to have felt such a thing.

Edward had managed to make his way to Harry's side and endure his own pain as he watched Harry endure a different kind of pain on his own.

It took nearly four hours for everyone to be able to stand and examine themselves. Tanya was the first one out the door, stood under the sun, and shocked everyone as she looked at herself and not sparkle. She dry sobbed as her sisters ran to her and embraced her. They could finally go out even on a sunny day and not worry about attracting any more attention.

The only ones who stayed inside were Edward, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle came back and checked on Harry, glad to see that the wound Harry had on his wrist had closed itself up and was slowly changing him. Edward had carried Harry to place him into his bedroom. No one said anything as Alice had explained to the Denali coven many years ago that Harry was Edward's mate.

Five days.

It took five days until the change was complete. It stunned Eleazar and Carlisle that Harry's change had been quick and nearly painless. Harry neither moved nor made a sound like most turned did.

When Harry had woken up, another surprise was the fact that Harry's eyes had not changed to red at all. It remained emerald but darker than before. Harry sat up and saw Edward by the window.

"If I push you, what would you do?" Harry asked and Edward snapped his head to Harry and was instantly by his side, hugging him.

Harry had chuckled after Edward's fussing was over. Edward offered Harry his hand and pulled up his baby brother to his feet. Edward had always been protective of Harry, even when he was still a baby. Everyone knew something he didn't and Alice herself always kept her mind busy.

"Look who's awake." Edward said as they entered the living room with Harry right beside him, both smiling.

Esme was the first one up and hugged Harry. Rosalie and Alice weren't far behind. Emmett gave Harry a crushing hug that Harry return and Emmett yelped (which he denied later on). Jasper laughed and hugged his brother. The Denali sisters had their turn and thanked Harry for his gift to them. They all knew that if Harry had remained human, his face would have been red as a tomato.

Harry experienced no bloodlust thanks to his own strange blood and didn't find human blood appealing at all. This made everyone feel relieved as they too no longer feel the lust as well.

A week after, they tried going into town and then celebrated when the experiment with Harry's blood had been a success. They could still smell the humans but it no longer bothered them. They had witness Jasper and Alice near a child with a bleeding knee and both just walked by without batting an eyelash.

Also, Alice, Edward and Eleazar's abilities had heightened from how they were before. Edward however, sulked for a while when he realized that those who had drank Harry's human blood had their minds shielded from him now, even Alice.

"Now we can play with Edward and he can no longer cheat!" Emmett exclaimed and everyone laughed while Edward fumed.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review, good readers. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Forks? Really?**

* * *

Two months later, Carlisle and his family bid the Denali's goodbye as it was time for them to move. They couldn't live with the Denali's for long as the wild life had already taken its toll.

"Forks? Who in Merlin's name would name a place after a silverware?" Harry asked as he placed the map on his lap.

"I still wonder how you have an English accent when you've grown up in America." Emmett pointed out and the other chuckled.

"Don't mind, Emmett. His just jealous cause Harry sound's so posh." Alice teased and everyone laughed again.

"As for Harry's question, I don't know who or why they named it Forks. But it's a cloudy peninsula that rains most of the time. Yes, we no longer sparkle but we still need to keep a low profile." Carlisle explained and everyone had to agree.

The last thing they wanted was the attention of the other covens… or worse, the Volturi. Harry had been told about them and Death had told him that time will come for Harry to reveal himself and to take down the 'mighty' coven for Death and Humanity.

"We've already called the local school and all of you are going after a month. He had told them that we'd settle in first before you all attend school. The principal had thought it was best as well." Esme added and got different reactions.

"What?! Again?!" Emmett yelled.

"Highschool? Really?" Rosalie frowned.

"I can't believe this." Edward murmured.

"Play time with the humans again..." Alice said with a bit of apprehension.

"Classes will be a bore for sure." Jasper said and sighed.

"I just finished highschool!" Harry cried as he buried his face on Edward's shoulder.

Carlisle and Esme found the reactions very funny but knew that it was necessary and the children would go.

The house they had bought needed a bit of work but with their children helping, it would only be a matter of time until the house was renovated. Harry and Edward did most of the designing, occasionally getting ideas from Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. They all had a room each, to be designed how they wished it.

Emmett had a room facing the forest with a huge window where he could jump out off when he wanted. he asked for a bed where he could place his bear fur skins on. His closet was shared with Rosalie as she already had plans with her room and Emmett didn't really mind.

Rosalie's room was more like an office really. A large screen apple pc, internet connection, and since she was the one who kept the finances of the family in check, she had a large TV screen to keep up with the stock market.

Edward's room was connected to Harry's. It had shelves of music CD's on Edward's side and books on Harry's side. They shared one huge walk in closet (due to Alice insistence) and had a lounge type kind of bedroom instead of a traditional bedroom.

Alice room was a big closet with a sofa inside. She had tons of clothes which she never really used more than five times before she gave it away to Goodwill.

Jasper's room was a mini library with shelves against the walls filled with history books. The flag that he carried during his time was pinned on the door which he stared at whenever he wished to recall his old life.

Esme had her kitchen which she had been so glad of as she loved to cook and bake with Harry.

Carlisle had his study type office where he could bring work home and the bedroom he shared with Esme had a closet big enough to please Alice.

The living room was spacious and had the two pianos that belonged to Harry and Edward. Along with Harry's other musical instruments, the living room looked very elegant and Emmett insisted on a top of the line sound system and a big ass TV. Everyone had just laughed at his childishness for such things.

Most of the house was made of glass. The roof of the ground floor was turned into a deck with a sliding glass door that showed the second floor bedrooms. It only took a month for the house to be furnished and it had meant that the children had to go to school. Carlisle and Esme knew that their kids tried to drag the fixing of the house as long as they could but their time was up.

It didn't surprise Harry and the rest how popular they were with the kids. Seriously, they were all good looking, pale, and had charm that could make anyone who walked up to them stutter and forget their words.

One day, Harry had run off to the forest without a word but assured Edward and the others he would be fine.

" _Master…The Volturi will need your attention soon. They have been causing unnecessary deaths for the last two weeks._ " Death informed Harry and he frowned.

"We cannot just kill them off. From what I have been told and read of them, they are like the Ministry of my old life. If their pawns slowly disappear one by one, the ones in power will begin to hunt. We have to keep them contained as much as possible." Harry said and Death understood the point.

"However, we cannot overlook the deaths that they are causing as well. We cannot lock them up in their castle or they will starve and that would cause more problems later on… use any means to keep humans from entering their lair. If necessary, make the vampires forget. We cannot deal with them yet. It is not time. Fate would have spoken if it was." Harry added and Death nodded once more before vanishing.

This worried Harry as the number of deaths had been increasing. Yes, there were far many humans on the planet but it didn't mean that innocent men, women, and children ought to die just because there were many of them. Harry man not be human anymore but he still was Harry. And as Master of Death, he had obligations and duties to perform. And keeping the balance of Life and Death were one of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review, god readers. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** **See Prologue and Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- And She Who Will Cause The Great Rift Comes**

* * *

Two years later, Alice had a vision that caused her to worry. She wanted to tell them but knew that it was something inevitable. She wanted to warn Harry but didn't know how. Jasper saw Alice's expression and frowned which caused the others to turn and look at her as well. Alice looked guiltily at Harry.

"Something wrong Alice?" Harry asked.

Edward had gone off with Carlisle and Rosalie to Port Angeles for some business.

"Harry… be careful. I cannot tell you what will happen because it is something that needs to come to pass in order for other things to happen… but everything will be well in the end. Just be strong." She said and hugged Harry which caused the boy to worry.

Death had told him something yesterday and Fate had finally spoken and also warned him about an event that would shape the future of their lives. This worried Harry greatly as all three warned him yet could not tell him exactly what would happen. All he knew was that it was something that could not be prevented at all and needed to happen.

A week passed by and a new face came into Forks.

All Harry knew of the girl was that she was the daughter of the local town sheriff, Charlie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella as she preferred to be called, had moved back in with the Chief because her mother was going away with her new husband who played baseball.

Harry didn't give her much attention as he already had too much on his plate at the moment.

As he finished his class that day, he knew that something was bound to happen before the day ended. Alice was fidgeting, Jasper was worried over Alice, and Edward seemed to be agitated for some reason. Emmett and Rosalie were the only ones who seemed fine aside from himself (even if he was secretly worrying about something).

As they entered the cafeteria, it was then that Harry heard it.

"Who are _they_?" the new girl, Bella Swan asked.

Harry saw how his family glanced at everyone then proceed to ignore them (the public's knowledge). But Edward had actually looked longer and something made Harry's worry grow bigger.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left are Harry and Alice Potter; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." The other girl with Bella explained.

"They are… very nice-looking." Bella commented and both Emmett and Rosalie snorted.

""They're all _together_ though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together." Explained another, Jessica, Harry knew from Spanish class.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked once more.

"They don't look related…" she added as she glanced at them once more as well.

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins — the blondes, I mean — Harry and Alice are brother and sister as well. And they're all foster children." Jessica answered and proceeded to explain.

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that. From what my mom had heard, Harry and Alice had been adopted when he was a baby and Alice a few years older from Dr. Cullen's relatives who had just died then. His sixteen and had skipped grades because he was labelled a genius."

"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything." Bella commented.

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and it showed that she didn't like Carlisle and Esme for some reason.

This caused Harry and the other to frown a bit. With the glances she was throwing at their way, Harry was getting more angrier for some reason.

"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," Jessica added, as if that lessened their kindness; the thought made Harry snort and roll his eyes.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked.

"No," Jessica answered in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like Bella.

"They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." He said and started to eat her lunch.

Harry was slowly getting a wave of pity, and relief from the new girl's direction. He didn't know why she would feel that way and he didn't want to know. Harry's attention was just on Edward who kept looking at Bella and Harry's hand was already fisted on his lap.

To Bella, As she examined them, the youngest, Harry, looked up and met her gaze, this time with evident curiosity and anger in his expression. This caused Bella to look swiftly away, it seemed the youngest didn't like her for some reason. And he didn't even know him or had a class with him.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Bella had asked Jessica once more and this made Harry's blood boil.

Alice and Jasper had turned to him, noticing his rising fury while Edward had not as his attention was on someone else.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him. Same goes for Harry." Jessica sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.

When Bella looked at Edward once more, this caused Harry to snap and slam his hands on the table and leave as fast as he could. Edward had looked stunned and the whole cafeteria had gone into silence. Harry had always been calm and kind to everyone, never showing anger or anything. This was a first for the students to see such a reaction from the youngest of the Cullens.

It didn't take long before Alice and Jasper ran off to follow with Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward right behind their heels.

Edward had rushed up and grabbed Harry's hand when they reached the parking lot.

"Harry what's wrong?" he asked but Harry tried to free his hand.

"Nothing. Let me go, Edward." Harry answered coldly which made everyone wince.

Harry normally called Edward 'Ed' or 'Eddie'. It was only Edward when Harry was really angry about something and that didn't happen a lot.

"Something is wrong, Harry. Tell me." Edward asked again but Harry huffed.

"Let me go." Harry said as he stopped struggling and Edward released his hand.

Harry entered his car, a green Huracan LP610-4, and drove off the school parking lot.

Edward turned to look at the rest and they shook their heads. Something just happened and he didn't know what. Alice look guiltier and Jasper was holding her. Emmett looked troubled as well and Rosalie looked just as clueless as Edward was.

"Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" Edward asked but no one answered.

The school bell rang and everyone went back inside, even Edward. He knew best to let Harry have his space whenever he was angry. They'd talk later when they went home. Hopefully, Harry would be calmer.

Harry, for being the calmest, had drove off angrily. He didn't know why he was. He just felt so. He didn't know what to think so he called up Eleazar and told him that he was coming. Harry didn't feel like going home angry or else Esme would worry. Harry then called Carlisle and said that he'd be going to Eleazar's for a bit.

Carlisle knew something was up and since Harry didn't give him a reason why, he knew it was something big. He just agreed and told Harry to drive safety and come home soon.

The drive didn't take so long as Harry had drove so fast, only slowing down when passing by pedestrian lanes, schools, and intersections. He was trying to erase the thought of Edward staring at the new girl out of his head. He hated the image of Edward showing someone else special attention that wasn't part of the family.

When he had arrived, Carmen and the Denali sisters were by the door waiting for him. They had comforted him and just held him close. It had hurt so much when Edward didn't even notice he was angry when it had always been him that would notice when something wasn't right with Harry.

"I don't understand, Carmen… why am I so angry?" Harry had asked, sobbing as tears had run down his face.

Only Harry was the known turned vampire that could cry. Carlisle and Eleazar had placed it on the fact that he had a different kind of blood and that he had magic.

The Denali coven had been told by Alice and warned not tell Harry the truth. It had to be Harry and Edward who finds out for themselves why things were happening. Alice had also told them that Harry and Edward's relationship would be tested beyond the norm and they needed to pass it together or they would never learn.

"Why were you even angry in the first place, _mio amore_?" Carmen asked and Harry sniffed.

"Today at school, there was this new girl and Edward was staring right out at her. We heard the new girl ask another about us and explained who we were. All the while, the new girl looked at Edward and he stared back at her. He had never given someone else attention that wasn't part of the family and here comes this nobody and he acts differently." Harry whined.

Screw the fact that he was thirty plus. Screw the fact the he ought to know better. Edward was acting differently and he wanted to know why!

Carmen chuckled a bit.

"What you are feeling _mio angelo_ is jealousy. You were jealous that Edward looked at someone else. You're feeling jealous because you love him but he doesn't know." Carmen tried to give hints and Harry looked up.

"But he knows I love him. He knows I love everyone." Harry said, sounding like a real teenager and Carmen laughed once more.

"No, _innamorato_ … The love you feel for him is not the same as the love you feel for the rest of the family. It's a special kind of love that is just for Edward alone." Carmen said and Harry pieced everything together.

Harry had grown up with Edward. In the last forty plus years (both his lives), Harry had never felt this kind of emotion before. When he was with Ginny, it didn't feel like this. There was no jealousy when she had moved on with Dean after the Final War was declared over. There was no jealousy when Dean had asked Harry's permission to marry Ginny.

Was Carmen telling him the truth? Did Harry really love Edward differently? Yes, he knew Edward was different but he didn't know it was _that_ different. He didn't even know he was gay.

But the thought of that Swan girl came and Harry felt that Edward would never look at him the same way he did with the new girl. This crushed Harry deeply and made him cry again in Carmen's arms who just comforted him and not said anything.

She and the others knew that Harry and Edward needed time.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and Review, god readers. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- And So Began The Great Divide**

* * *

Three days was how long it took before Harry went back to Forks. And when he did return, everyone gave him a wide girth as he didn't even hug or acknowledge anyone when he arrived. And instead of heading to his shared room with Edward, Harry went to Emmett's and buried his face on the pillows. Rosalie had been informed by Alice about what was to happen and to never tell Harry or Edward. Esme and Carlisle could only watch in heartbreak as their youngest try to find understanding.

Edward was out of the house then which made the whole thing a bit better. Esme had held his baby boy and Harry cried again. Carmen had called the moment Harry left and told Esme who told everyone else sans Edward. They all knew that this was something they couldn't meddle in even if they wanted too.

Rosalie wanted to kill Edward so bad but she didn't or she'd upset Harry even more.

When Edward had arrived, Harry had asked them to keep him away and not tell him that he was there. Emmett had moved Harry's car and parked it into the forest, out of sight.

"When will Harry come home, Carlisle?" Edward asked as sat down by the kitchen counter.

Carlisle and Esme had winced and sighed.

"I don't know Edward. The last time Eleazar called, he said that Harry was dealing with things and he'd come home when he wanted too." Carlisle answered and moved out of the kitchen and into his study to stay away from the rest.

Edward looked troubled and Esme could see it but there was nothing she could do.

The next day, Harry went back to class and found out that he had the same math class as Bella Swan. To add salt to the proverbial injury, the teacher had the girl sit next to Harry.

After the class, Harry all but stomped out the room, leaving Bella confused as to what she could have done.

She made her way to the cafeteria where Mike had instantly sat next to her, looking a bit worried. The Cullens were all there and it seemed that everyone was whispering at the sight of Edward and Harry looking like they were in some type of argument.

"So, did you stab Harrison Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that. Like ever." He told her then took a bit of his lunch.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Math?" Bella asked artlessly.

"Yes." Mike answered as he swallowed his sandwich.

"He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," Bella responded.

"I never spoke to him."

"He's normally an ok guy. Mostly, he'd be smiling and talking to classmates. I've talked to him and his ok. Smart kid and I think he almost got my brain to explode when he was explaining our assignment to me last year." Mike lingered a bit before finishing up his lunch and get ready for another class as he had not done his homework for said class.

Tyson, Jessica, and Eric were talking about something and Bella couldn't help but glance at the Cullen's table. Harry, her seatmate in Math looked like he was angry in contrast to Edward who she sat next to during Biology. Though they had spoken very little, the only Cullen she had spoken to was alright.

The rest of the lunch period was spent in the parking lot with everyone… including the Cullens.

Bella turned to look at them and couldn't help but stare. They were laughing. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Harry, Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of the others in reality.

It didn't miss Bella's observation that despite the laughter, there was still tension between Edward and Harry for some odd reason. Aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and she couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. She examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale — flushed from the snow fight maybe — the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more.

"Edward and Harry Cullen are staring at you," Jessica giggled.

"They don't look angry, do they?" Bella couldn't help asking.

"No." she said, sounding confused by the question.

"Should they be?"

"I don't think they like me," Bella confided, still feeling queasy.

"The Cullens don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But both are still staring at you." Jessica jibbed.

"Stop looking at them." Bella had hissed and Harry had narrowed his eyes at her.

When classes resumed, Bella was partly glad that she didn't share another class with Harry Cullen. But she had Biology with Edward Cullen which was alright since they had spoken casually before and he had apologized for being rude the first time.

In the Cullen residence, tension was at its peak. Harry cooked with Esme and everyone had a good dinner. However with Edward facing Harry who avoided the other's gaze, it was hard to swallow food really.

"Harry, will you please-" Edward was about to say something but Harry cut him off coldly.

"I don't think the dinner table is the best place for such a topic, don't you think Edward." Everyone winced as Harry continued his meal in silence and Edward just stared.

Harry had never spoken to him that way before and he didn't know what he did to cause such a thing to happen in the first place.

"Harry…" he called out and said other didn't even look at him and just kept eating.

"Does this have anything to do with Bel—" Harry instantly dropped his fork and ran out the house.

Everyone else groaned.

"Great going, Edward!" Rosalie said as she too stood up and left the dining with Emmett right behind her.

"You should have waited until we all had eaten, Edward." Alice reprimanded sadly and left with Jasper right beside her.

Edward turned to Carlisle who sighed and just kept eating. Esme didn't make a noise either and followed her husband's actions.

Meanwhile, Harry had just ran and ran, not even taking note of where he was going until he finally stopped by the shore of a beach. He dropped to his knees and cried. He just stayed on his hands and knees and cried and cried for as long as he could.

It had been an hour since he had been there and curled up on the shore of the beach, still sobbing at the pain he felt.

Before he knew it, he felt someone approach and it wasn't just anyone, it was a pack of huge wolves. Harry sat up and wiped his tears away. He finally realized that he was sitting on the beach in the Indian Reservation. He feared for his life even if he knew he didn't do anything wrong. But before the wolves could do anything, a female came into the view, pushing someone on a wheelchair.

"Be at peace, Sam. This one meant no harm." Said the man on the wheelchair.

Then the wolves moved away but kept his eyes on the vampire.

"What is your name, young one?" asked the man.

"Harrison Carlisle Cullen, sir. Harry for short. I'm sorry for being here. I just didn't notice where I was running to until I stopped." Harry said as he looked down, remembering the reason why he had ran away in the first place.

"It is fine Harry. I am Billy Black. I had known of your coming for a while now… Balance." Billy said with a smile and Harry looked shocked.

"H-h-how did you know?" Harry asked, wondering to high Heaven how this man knew of him and his… other job.

"The spirits of my ancestors have spoken to me many times in my dreams. Foretelling of the Balance to take on human form yet becoming one of the enemies of my kind. However, I was reassured that you are different. You're scent alone is different. Even if I no longer am, I can still smell it on you." Billy said as he offered his hand to Harry and Harry took it hesitantly.

Harry walked beside Billy and Sue Clearwater. Billy telling Harry a story about their kind and Harry asking how different they were from the werewolves that turned once every month. Sam and the pact were wary but Harry understood.

Paul and Embry made a camp fire while Jacob got a blanket for his dad.

"You see Harry, before the arrival of your family, many of these boys had begun to shift. Fate and the Spirits had been preparing for the arrival of your kind. As Balance, there is always opposites of everything. The spirits have told me about your task in this world… a glimpse of what you were in your old as well. You have gone through so much for someone so young." Billy said as he placed a hand on Harry's cheek and the boy wanted to cry.

The others stared in shock, listening carefully to find out just what was different about Harry. Yes, Billy was right that the boy smelled different but he was still a vampire… just different.

"You have to help me understand… what am I to do?" Harry asked and Billy sighed.

"I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do… I can only guide you with wisdom from the Spirits, Harry. The choices you make are what will shape the future of this world. However, I believe you will make wise decisions as the Spirits have faith in you." Billy said and Harry placed his head on Billy's lap and cried once more.

Again, it caused great confusion to the pack to see a vampire cry. Never had they seen such a thing happen before.

"May I tell them, Harry? I promise they won't tell anyone." Billy said and Harry hesitated before nodding.

Billy explained what Harry was, who he had been, and why he was there. To say they were shock was an understatement. The vampire before them was Balance personified, the Master of Death and once wielded magic from another world. It was too good to be true but Billy never lied to them before and it was obvious that the boy had never met Billy Black before tonight.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying when we saw you?" Jacob asked and Harry looked away.

Paul, Embry, Seth, and Sam looked at Jacob like he was stupid. Even they knew it was something personal to have made the boy run away and not even take heed where he was running off too. Paul hit Jacob's head and the others shook their heads.

"You don't have to answer him, Harrison." Sam said and Harry placed his head on Billy's lap once more.

Seth didn't know why but he shifted and sat near Harry, placing his head on Harry's lap and comforted the man turned boy. Harry chuckled sadly and scratched Seth's head gently, making the wolf moan happily. The others laughed at the youngest member of the pack.

"Harry, I think it's time you return home. I am sure you family is worried of you." Sue said as she had returned from the house and saw that it was an hour before midnight.

They all had enjoyed Billy's stories and had found sympathy for the boy who only wished to live normally but was deprived of it. Such a burden was never to be placed on one shoulder alone. And Harry had told them that the Cullens and Denalis didn't even know.

"Sue is right, Harry. Do not fear. We are always here. If you ever need us, come anytime. If you ever need a willing ear, I am always willing to lend mine to you. Sam, young as he is will give council should you seek it. And I am sure young Seth would give comfort should you wish for it." Billy teased and Seth buried his face under his paw while the others laughed.

Harry was thankful for them. To be able to speak to someone who knew of his burden and seek council when he needed it. Death could not tell him what to do or even suggest as he was only to follow. Fate and Magic had been silent for a while now but Harry was just glad for the wolves and their acceptance.

After hugging Billy and promising to teach Sue a few recipes to cook for the boys, he ran out of the reservation feeling slightly better than when he arrived.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Read and Review good readers. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- London Bridge Is Falling Down…**

* * *

Edward had flipped when Harry returned. The scent of the wolves were strong on him and he had fussed about it.

"And why do you care where I go and do not go? Do you think me foolish to know not what I am doing?" Harry said as he stomped into the bedroom to grab clothes and shower in Carlisle and Esme's room instead.

"And if they had harmed you?!" Edward yelled back and Harry didn't even look at him.

"Well they didn't. They did not even think of harming me the whole while I was there. Billy Black and the wolves had been nothing but nice to me while I stayed with them. So do _not_ say anything about them since you know _nothing_ about them." Harry said, hissing at Edward as he finally looked at him before slamming the bedroom door close.

Edward swallowed and fell on the sofa of the room. Harry had yelled back, hissed, and the way his eyes blazed in fury was something else. His Harry never got angry like this or stayed this long before. The rest of the family didn't even say anything and kept away when they fought, only commenting when Harry had left to cool off.

That evening, Harry played the angriest tune he could remember on the piano and Edward could feel the anger through the notes all the way to their second floor bedroom. Emmett and Jasper had come to tell him to not be stupid and yell at Harry. But it was hard as Harry was yelling back at him.

As the days went by, Edward spent more time with Bella and Harry with Billy and the wolves. Harry would end up crying every time he arrived and Sue would just hold him and let him cry. After a while, Harry would busy himself in the kitchen and cook while Sue and Billy watched him.

Sam and the pack enjoyed the food but felt horrible that Harry still cried because of something Harry still didn't want to say. Well… until Jacob mentioned Bella Swan during dinner.

Harry had frozen and stared.

"You've met her?" Harry asked calmly but detached.

"Y-yeah… She and her friends were at the beach yesterday. She bought dad's old Chevy truck too. Well, the Chief bought it for her but yeah…" Jacob said and the rest could now piece together what was troubling Harry.

It involved Bella Swan somehow.

Harry remained silent and Jacob continued to awkwardly share how he, Paul and Embry had spoken to Bella and her friends and accidentally saying that most of the Cullens don't come to the beach.

"Sorry Harry but Embry's big mouth unhinged itself and blurted out that only you come to the beach and stuff." Paul said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Harry shook his head and tried to smile.

"It's fine Paul. You did say that Embry's mouth tends to open when his not thinking." Harry teased and everyone laughed.

"Hey!" Embry protested and threw a plastic fork at Paul who dodged it.

Sam turned to Harry and shook his head.

"You do not need to smile when you do not want to, Harry. Do not push yourself to show that you're alright when you aren't." Sam told him and Harry sighed.

"No wonder you're the leader of the pack, Sam. You're too wise." Harry commented and both Billy and Sue chuckled.

Jacob then admitted that he had told Bella one of the stories of his people. About them being wolves and having enemies: the vampires. No one spoke for a while until Harry shifted and looked serious.

"She will figure it out eventually. I hope for her sake, she will stay away then." Harry said as he turned and helped Sue with the dishes.

Days passed by and the rift between Harry and Edward got bigger. The division in the family was more pronounced than ever and Harry had avoided Edward like the plague.

One night, Edward had returned home late and the smell of the girl was on him strongly that Harry had accidentally broken his violin.

"Oh my…" Esme commented and Harry threw the broken violin on the ground and left to head to his bedroom.

"Nice going, _Ed_. Harry hasn't played in a while and you return home late with the scent of Bella-bitch on you to boot." Rose jab and left the living room.

Edward looked confused. Why was Harry against Bella so much that he didn't even want to hear about the girl at all?

"Edward, if you can't see it then there is no point in us telling you." Jasper said as he stirred Alice to his room to comfort her.

She had been dying to say something but she knew she couldn't. She would have liked Bella if only she wasn't the reason that would tear her family apart. Carlisle had decided to head to the hospital to do a night shift even if he had morning shift again. Better out of the house than there. Esme had gone to comfort Harry as she knew well that her baby would be crying again.

"I don't understand, mama… Why does he even look at her?!" Harry cried to Esme.

Edward was outside the door, listening in order to make sense of what was happening.

"I don't like her at all. Edward spends more time with her than me! He doesn't even try to make amends like he always did when we fight. Mama…" Harry cried more and Esme just hushed him as she rocked him back and forth.

Edward, for the better part of him, was trying to understand why Harry didn't like Bella. Yes, he spent time with Bella because she was… different. He didn't know what was up with her but she was different. It was like something was drawing him to her.

He had yet to even tell his family that Bella was already aware of who they were and that she was choosing to stay even if she knew what she did. The mention of Billy Black, one of the Quileute Elders, of the man having a son who was friends with Bella made no difference to Edward. He already knew about the wolves as they were friends with Harry. He didn't like it and Edward felt that his world was getting smaller and smaller by the day. And now, there was this girl that captivated him so much for some strange reason.

The next morning, everyone was in the dining room to have breakfast. Carlisle had returned as well and Edward knew that it was the only time he had to tell them.

"Bella knows what we are." He blurted out and everyone froze.

"And she chose to stay." He added and the fork that Harry was holding had melted for some reason.

"Stay away from her, Edward." Harry warned.

"I can't, Harry… She…" Edward tried to explain but Harry looked angry.

"Harry please understand…. I …" Edward lost his words and Harry looked shocked and lost all his emotions.

"In a battle between her and me… you obviously have chosen her…" Harry said and left the table.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and review good readers :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- The Fall of Rome**

* * *

Everyone looked shocked and no one even tried to move until they heard the front door close and Harry's car driving away.

Rosalie shook her head at Edward and threw her napkin on the table and left as well. She had enough of Edward's stupidity and blindness. She hated Swan before but right now she felt nothing else but pure loathing.

Emmett and Jasper left ahead with Rosalie and Alice, none spoke to Edward at all. Not even their parents.

Everyone had been in the parking lot when Edward came with Bella and looked like nothing had happened at home. It stabbed Harry's heart further which just made him loath Bella more.

The rumors had gone wild that day and during Math, Bella couldn't even look at Harry as she knew he could stab her if she did. It had been the longest hour of her life and Harry wanted nothing more than to kill the girl beside him.

Jacob had texted Harry that Billy had warned Bella to stay away from Edward but Harry texted back that the girl was stupid and stayed anyway. Jacob had texted that Bella wasn't stupid but Harry pointed out that she was as she knew that Edward was dangerous but she still stayed and even had a delusion that they were now a dating couple.

"I don't think your brother likes me." Bella had told Edward as they meant in the halls.

Edward looked a bit guilty. The whole day, Harry had been avoiding him more so than before. And it was quite clear to the entire school that Harry and Edward were fighting. And it appeared now that Edward was some type of asshole as he didn't seem affected like how Harry was.

"Harry's not talking to me right now." He told her honestly.

Suddenly Rosalie, turned to look at Bella. No, not to look — to glare, with dark, cold eyes. Bella wanted to look away, but her gaze held the human girl's until Edward broke off mid-sentence and made an angry noise under his breath. It was almost a hiss.

Rosalie turned her head, and Bella was obviously relieved to be free.

"And you have to leave now?" Bella asked as it seemed that the Cullens were going to leave.

"Yes. Better this way really." He said and turned to see Alice.

To Bella, Alice — her short, inky hair in a halo of spiky disarray around her exquisite, elfin face — had just suddenly appeared behind Edward's shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness.

He greeted her without looking away from Bella.

"Alice."

"Edward," she answered, her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his, (To Bella that is).

"Alice, Bella — Bella, Alice," he introduced us, gesturing casually with his hand, a wry smile on his face.

"Hello, Bella." Her brilliant obsidian eyes were unreadable, but her smile was obviously forced.

Edward flashed a dark look at her.

"Hi, Alice," Bella murmured shyly.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked him, turning to Edward and ignoring Bella instantly.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car." Edward's voice was aloof

She left without another word; her walk was so fluid, so sinuous.

Harry had already took off with Rosalie right behind him. Emmett and Jasper weren't far behind, leaving only Alice to wait for Edward as she was accompanying Edward on his hunt alone.

Alice waited inside the Volvo for Edward and when he came, they drove off the parking lot and out of Forks.

"Alice, please be honest. What is happening to Harry?" Edward asked without having to look at his sister who winced.

"Ed, we told you. If you can't see that there is no point in telling you. What you need to know is for you to find out and telling you would not make it mean anything at all." She told him.

"Why is everyone suddenly hiding things from me? It's like there is some big secret and I'm the only one left out." Edward told her and punched the wheel lightly.

Alice shook her head.

"It's not a secret really. It's the truth. You getting left out is your choice because you're blinded by something else. But I only pray that you find out soon… you're burning bridges the longer this keeps up." Alice said with a serious tone that meant it was over and Edward no longer pushed.

The next day, Harry had gone off to the reservation to cry again and this time Paul and Embry where inches away from wanting to kill Edward for making Harry cry almost every day. Sam advised Harry to tell Edward but Harry shook his head.

He couldn't. He didn't want to. Edward should have been able to see it himself instead of being blinded by the Swan girl.

In respects to Billy and Jacob, Harry didn't say bad things about Bella. He wasn't that kind of person even if his heart ached to spill his hurt on the shallow waters of the beach.

"You love him that much huh…" Jacob said as he sat near Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded.

"Sorry to hear that Bella's blinding him. I mean… if this mate thing of yours is like ours, your bloodsucker should have felt it." Jacob commented and Harry chuckled.

"You do know I am a bloodsucker right?" Harry pointed out but Jacob shook his head.

"You're different. You're of the same kind but different. You're like… a higher form of the leeches." Jacob said and Harry laughed out.

Jacob was glad to hear the boy laugh. They had always seen him cry and rarely laughing. Paul, Embry, and Seth joined in and taught him to cliff dive.

"Oh no… of all my years in existence, swimming was a skill I had never really learned properly." Harry tried to get out of it but Jacob and the boys looked evil. Sam and Billy were laughing at their antics: stripping Harry of his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants.

"Don't worry. I'll jump with you." Jacob said, trying to reassure Harry who still looked worried.

"You better not let me go, Jacob Black!" Harry warned him as Jacob smiled and they prepared to jump.

On the count of three, they jumped and Harry held Jacob's hands as best as he couldn't without breaking it. Paul and Embry weren't far behind and Seth jumped in just after the two.

Harry looked better with a smile on his face and even the wolves could see it.

After an hour of swimming, they all dried themselves and Harry helped Sue cook again for the boys. This made the pack smile as they loved it when Harry and Sue cooked for them.

The days had passed and it just got clearer that Edward was obviously stupid. Harry had nearly destroyed their room when Edward had not returned and it took Emmett Carlisle, and Jasper's power to stop Harry from destroying one side of the house.

Harry had left that evening as well had said that he'd be at the reservation. Sam and the pack didn't mind having Harry as he had arrived drenched in rain and was crying again. Sue had been the one to find him outside her door and Seth called the others.

The night was spent making Harry laugh as much as they could since Harry had been troubled more and more. His burden was not getting any lighter and it worried the wolves how it would affect Harry in the end. Would their Balance be able to walk away and smile again or will he crumble to dust and die?

It made the wolves shudder in fear just thinking of seeing their Balance dying and crumbling to dust because of one stupid leech.

The next day, Jacob accompanied Harry back to his house to get a change of clothes as they were planning to spend the weekend camping. But the moment Harry and Jacob entered the back door and arrived at the living room, Edward had had just finished introducing the Swan girl.

"Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella." Edward's voice died the moment he saw Harry with Jacob Black.

The tension was already thick and when Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie arrived, it got worse.

"Bella, you've met Alice. That is Jasper beside her. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Over by the door is Harry." Edward said, his voice breaking as he saw Jacob hold Harry's hand for comfort and Harry smiled.

No one else really smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt. This is Jacob Black everyone. Jacob, you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The one beside her is Esme, our mother. Then the gorgeous long blond haired one is Rose, next to her is the wild Emmett Cullen. Then there is Jasper our mood ring and Alice, the stylist. By her side is Edward and you know Ms. Isabella Swan of course. I'm just here to grab some clothes. They asked me to join them camping for the weekend. I'll be back by Sunday evening." He said with a big smile before turning to Jacob.

"Give me a few moments?" Harry asked and Jacob smiled and nodded before rushing off to his room.

Rosalie ignored Bella and moved to interrogate Jacob.

"Soooo…. You're the one making our little prince smile these past few days…" Rosalie teased and Emmett snickered.

Jacob swallowed and blushed hard.

"ROSE!" Harry yelled from the second floor.

"WHAT?! IT'S TRUE!" she teased back and even the other (bar Edward and Bella) laughed.

"Jacob, please take care of Harry while his with you alright?" Esme pleased and Jacob nodded.

"His always fine with us and the pack. They like him and we love his cooking." Jacob answered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that why you're always busy these days, Jake?" Bella asked and tension rose again.

"Well yeah. Harry's always around. I'm teaching him mechanics and he managed to fix the old busted car in the garage. His a genius and he painted the car himself too. Painted a portrait of dad afterwards." Jacob shared, ignoring the smell of the vampires and vice versa.

"Oooohhhh…. Harry is a genius alright. Just make sure that he is keep occupied, Mr. Black. Don't let his mind wander." Rose said, the silent plead to keep Harry smiling.

Jacob understood and agreed to keep Harry smiling.

Then Harry arrived with a small back up, smiling as he stopped next to Jasper.

"Alright, if you're done interrogating my friend, we'll be off now." Harry said as he then moved forward only to be stopped by Edward.

"You can't spend the weekend with them." Edward said solidly.

Harry lost his smile and hissed back, yanking his arm back.

"What I can do and cannot do is not your business, Edward. Mind your own as I have been minding mine." He said as he glared at Bella for a moment before moving to stand next to Jacob who instantly grabbed his hand to take them out the back door again.

"Carlisle! You can't seriously let him go, right?!" Edward protested but Carlisle shook his head.

"Harry has been spending most of his time with them. I do not see why we should stop him now. He is happy with them Edward like he used to be before… just let him leave." Carlisle said and turned to Harry and Jacob with a smile.

"Have fun Harry. Please bring him back safely, Jacob." He said and Esme kissed Harry's forehead as well as Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper waved.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen." Jacob said and then they left.

Rosalie and Emmett Carlisle and Esme good bye as they were planning to visit the Denali for the weekend. Alice and Jasper had planned to spend the weekend somewhere else as well, leaving Edward and Bella with Carlisle and Esme.

The house felt so much bigger and emptier that very moment and Bella knew that something was definitely wrong with the family.

* * *

 **My answers on some of the reviews given: No, I'm sorry, I'm not really going to succumb to the temptation to make Bella a bitch like most. But she will continue to ruin Edward and Harry though. Next, Edward wasn't able to hear what Alice said about Harry being his mate as he was too wrapped up being fascinated with Harry and everyone had then avoided what Alice had said which was easy enough since they had a lot to think off and Edward couldn't possible read everything in their minds, including the forgotten stuff.**

 **A/N: Read and review good people.**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7- Things You Should Have Known**

* * *

On the drive back as Harry took his car with him this time, Jacob felt tension.

"I'm sorry you had to witness it, Jacob." Harry broke the silence but Jacob shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize since it was the leech that was in the wrong." Jacob said and made Harry chuckle.

The weekend had been spent with Jasper and Alice checking up on Harry by the border. They had brought groceries as well since, according to Esme, Harry had been cooking with their supplies. Jacob and Sam had accepted it as an offering and were promised an Indian dish when they got back to camp.

Alice had informed Harry that Edward had spoken to Esme and Carlisle about stopping him from visiting the wolves. This angered Harry but was calmed by Jasper immediately.

"They have been there for me… they understand things that even I do not. Besides, if there was anyone to blame for me spending time with them, it's Edward. If it wasn't for him, I would never have met them in the first place. Now that I have, I'm not letting them go." Harry told Alice who simply nodded and left.

Jacob had heard what Harry said and smiled.

He had to admit it that even if Harry wasn't his mate, Jacob couldn't help but feel attracted to him. Harry actually smelled sweet… like vanilla. He had the deep forest green eyes, and Harry's smile never failed to make him smile too. He stood next to Harry and held his hand.

"I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you and the pack, Jacob." Harry admitted as he squeezed Jacob's hand gently.

They walked back hand in hand and no one ever teased them. It was clear as day that Jacob was good for Harry as Jacob was the one who could make Harry smile. But even they knew that it wouldn't last. Jacob wasn't Harry's mate and Harry wasn't Jacob's. It would only end in heartbreak until they find who they were destined for. And Bella wasn't going to be an option for Jacob. The pack already didn't like her as it was.

The weekend came to an end. Sam instructed Jacob to bring Harry home, even if it was Harry who had a car. Harry had phoned in that he would be bringing Jacob over for dinner and Esme squealed in delight.

"Rosalie will attempt to interrogate you. Emmett will tease you none stop. Jasper will gauge your emotions and since you're a wolf, Alice won't be able to see your future clearly. Esme already likes you and Carlisle likes everyone." Harry teased Jacob who was shifting in his seat.

It didn't miss Jacob's attention that Harry left out Edward but he didn't care. They had parked and gotten down. Using the front door this time, both could already hear Alice yelling about their arrival and some giggles.

"We're home." Harry said as he closed the door after Jacob got it.

He placed his keys on the bowl by the door and dropped his back by the foot of the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen while the rest were in the living room. Harry seemed to be glad that Edward wasn't there.

"Soooooooooooooo…." Rosalie began and Alice giggled.

"How was _camping_?" she asked and Jacob blushed beet red.

"It was fun and we were just camping, Rose. Get your mind out of the gutter." Harry replied and chuckled.

"Again with introductions… Jacob, these are my siblings: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice." Harry said and all had noticed that neither could smell the other.

"Harry's magic at work. He neutralized our scents to make us all able to be this close. SWEET little man!" Emmett commented and hugged Harry who laughed.

Oh how they missed the sound of Harry's laughter.

"Alright, everyone in the dining." Carlisle called and they all trooped to the dining as ordered.

Jacob sat beside Harry who was on Carlisle's right. Before dinner could even start, Edward came with Bella again.

They all tried to be as casual as much as they could. Harry ignored Edward and Bella the whole time and Jacob had to be polite as Bella was still the daughter of his dad's friend.

Carlisle then began to tell the story of his life as they ate, after Jacob praised Esme for her cooking.

"Now I know were Harry gets his cooking skills from." Harry elbowed Jacob and everyone else (bar Edward) chuckled.

"London in the sixteen-fifties was London of my youth…" Carlisle began.

"Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though. I was the only son of an Anglican pastor. My mother died giving birth to me according to the maid that had raised me. My father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, demon vessels… werewolves and vampires." Every stiffened at the last two.

"They burned a lot of innocent people — of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first I was a disappointment to him as I was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But I was persistent, and more clever than my father. I actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived." He continued and everyone began to eat slower just to listen.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course, and waited where I had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." Carlisle's brief laugh was darker.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. I heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and I — being twenty-three and very fast then — was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but I thought that since he was too hungry, he would turned and attacked. He did and then fell on me first, but the others were close behind, and I turned to defend myself. The vampire killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving me bleeding in the street." He stopped and sighed at the long memory of the event that changed his life.

"I knew what my father would do. The bodies would be burned — anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. I acted instinctively to save my own life. I crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. I hid in a cellar, buried myself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle I was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered. It was over then, and he realized what he had become." He ended and everyone had stopped eating.

Carlisle then smiled and waved his hand at everyone.

"I'm sorry. My life story was a bit dark." He apologized and everyone relaxed.

"How old are you right now, Dr. Cullen?" Bella asked and Harry wanted to slap her right then and there.

"We just celebrated my three hundred and sixty-second birthday, Bella." He answered and Jacob whistled.

"Not bad for an old man, Doc." Jacob teased and everyone chuckled while Carlisle laughed along with Esme.

"Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle said.

"And to think that Harry's—" Jacob stopped when Harry elbowed him and glared.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"All I was going to say was that if it weren't for the knowledge of the supernatural, he would have been your brother and not father." Jacob defended as he rubbed his stomach and Harry sighed in relief and apologized.

Jacob smiled as Harry smiled.

"No, it's alright. Being with Embry for long, one tends to catch on his knack for blabbing." Jacob said and Harry chuckled.

Edward was not liking the scenery: Harry laughing at something the mutt was saying.

"So, Doc. What happened after?" Jacob asked, diverting the attention back to the man who was smiling.

"Alright, what happened after was that I grew very hungry, and eventually weak. I strayed as far as I could from the human populace, recognizing that my willpower was weakening, too. For months I wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing myself. Until one night, a herd of deer passed my hiding place. I was so wild with thirst that I attacked without a thought. My strength returned and it was then I realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster I had come to fear. Over the next months, my new philosophy was born. I could exist without being a demon. I found myself again and began to make better use of my time. I had always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now I had unlimited time before me. I studied by night, planned by day. I then swam to France-" Carlisle stopped.

"You _swam_ to France?" Bella asked incredulously.

"People swim the Channel all the time, Ms. Swan." Harry told her condescendingly.

Bella instantly closed her mouth and looked at her plate while Edward eyed Harry who ignored him and smiled at Carlisle.

"Swimming is easy for us, Bella." Carlisle tried to appease but Jacob snickered.

"Everything is easy for _you_ , Doc. But not to Harry." Harry elbowed Jacob again who defended this time.

"Jacob!" Harry cried out and was about to pinch him when Jacob held his hands to stop him.

"What's its true and they should know it." Jacob jibbed and the rest teased Harry (except Edward and Bella of course).

"I will get you, Jacob Black." Harry warned him with a mischievously smirk while Jacob smirked back.

"Dream on, sweetheart. Dream on." Jacob teased back.

Rosalie was liking Jacob even more as he was able to bring back the old Harry they had missed since Edward became stupid.

Carlisle took the laughter dying down as a sign to continue.

"So I swam to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night I studied music, science, medicine — and found my calling, my penance, in that, in saving human lives. I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took me two centuries of torturous effort to perfect my self-control. Now I am all but immune to the scent of human blood, and I am able to do the work I love without agony. Ironic as it is, I find a great deal of peace there, at the hospital." He ended his story with a smile and almost everyone smiled back.

After dinner, everyone retreated to the living room where Jacob requested to hear Harry play something. Harry had told him about how he loved playing music and how many he had learned. He was now learning how to play the guitar thanks to Jacob.

Harry nodded and opened his piano to play a tune for Jacob and everyone else, forgetting about Edward and the Swan Girl.

The melody was short but Harry played as gentle as he usually did, losing himself in the music and smiling at Jacob who was smiling back and who was sitting next to him. When his first song was about to end, he shifted to a second song which was more lighter and he was smiling at Jacob the whole while.

Esme smiled at them as Carlisle held her. Everyone watched in silence at the easy flow of music came back into the house. Rosalie had missed listening to Harry play. Jasper relaxed more with Alice beside him, smiling. Emmett was grinning like mad at the fact that their little prince was lost in his music like he had many times before.

When he was done, everyone clapped and Jacob gave him a hug.

All the while, Bella envied Jacob as Edward had only played for her once but it wasn't as heartfelt as Harry had played for Jacob.

Edward, on the side, was seething with fury as he didn't like what was happening. HIS Harry was being held by some mutt the family barely even knew! HIS Harry was smiling because of the mutt! Edward didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

Alice could feel the emotions from Edward and Jasper didn't even attempt to use his ability less Edward throw a tantrum.

"Oohh! There will be a storm tomorrow afternoon! We should go play!" Alice yelled in excitement, diverting the impending doom.

"Great! We haven't played ball in a while!" Emmett cheered and the rest chuckled at Emmett's excitement.

Harry turned to Jacob with a smile.

"Do you want to come?" he asked with a hopeful smile which Jacob wasn't going to disappoint.

"Of course." Jacob answered.

Edward mentally killed Jacob he could read all the thoughts he had about Harry.

"Keep your thoughts clean, mutt." Edward hissed warningly.

"Then stay out of my head, leech." Jacob replied and Harry narrowed his eyes on Edward before placing his hands on Jacob's temples.

After a moment, Edward could no longer read Jacob's mind.

"There. That should keep you busy mind protected." Harry teased and Jacob poked his side.

Edward huffed and turned to Bella.

"You should come too. Though we have to wait for the thunder to come tomorrow to play." He said and smirked at Bella who nodded.

"Will I need an umbrella?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head.

"The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing." Alice answered.

"What we'll we be playing?" Bella asked once more and Harry smirked.

"I doubt _you_ will be playing, Ms. Swan. You'll be watching mostly. And _we_ will be playing baseball." Harry answered and Jacob looked amused.

"You guys play baseball?" Harry snickered.

"What? It's an American pastime." He answered and everyone else nodded.

After half an hour more of talking, Edward took Bella home. Though Rosalie, Emmett, Harry, and Jasper ignored Bella most of the time, Bella still stuck around.

On the drive home, she began to contemplate on a few things. Carlisle and Esme were polite to her because she was Edward's guest. Alice was nice enough as well. Bella also thought about Jacob and how the rest were able to accept him if he was a wolf. Surely it had something to do with Harry for sure.

"Harry's ability masked Jacob's scent. That's why we were all able to tolerate each other's presence." Edward answered her unspoken question.

"Edward, you told me that you and Harry were close… what happened?" she asked and it took a while before he could speak.

"I don't know. One day he just snapped and until now, he won't even tolerate my presence." Edward said and sighed.

"Do you think it's because of me?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't answer. He had to admit, ever since he started to hang out with Bella, Harry had drifted farther and farther each time.

They reached Bella's house without Edward answering the question and just telling her that he'd pick her up by lunch tomorrow.

He didn't even tell her if he was going to stay by her side that night.

No, Edward had a lot of thinking to do and he knew that for some reason, if things with Harry and the mutt kept getting closer and closer, Edward had a sinking feeling that he would never be able to have _his_ Harry back again.

* * *

 **Tune:**

Yiruma- Shining Smile

Yiruma- Maybe

 **A/N: Read and review, good people :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- The Game and It's Players**

* * *

The next day, Harry and Jacob arrived into the clearing prepared. They were talking to Rosalie and Emmett about who was on who's team. In the end, the teams were: Carlisle, Emmett, Harry, and Jacob vs. Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice. Esme decided to referee the game as she knew that they would always cheat.

Edward and Bella came in a bit late as Charlie Swan had interrogated Edward before they could leave. Harry didn't give a care which annoyed Edward further more. Bella still didn't understand why they needed the thunder to play as Edward had not explained as they drove up.

Harry was on the side, instructing Jacob how to play and the wolf had laugh when he was told why the thunder was needed. Carlisle's team was first to bat and Harry was the first on the plate with Jasper as the catcher.

Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, towards the pitcher's mound. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet.

"It's time," she announced happily.

Everyone went to their positions and Esme led Bella to the side, away from the danger.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly and yet everyone could still hear her.

"No, I prefer to referee — I like keeping them honest." Esme explained.

"Do they like to cheat, then?" Bella looked surprised.

"Oh yes — you should hear the arguments they get into!" she answered and chuckled.

Edward was far out in left field, Rosalie stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound. Harry was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air as he walked.

Bella, who was beside Esme, waited for him to approach home plate, but then came to realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there — farther from the pitcher's mound than Bella would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind Harry, catching for Alice's team.

"All right! Batter up." Esme called in a clear voice, which Bella knew now that even Edward would hear, as far out as he was.

Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" Bella whispered to Esme.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike." Esme answered.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again. This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains — Bella immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm.

The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.

"Home run," Bella murmured.

"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Harry was a blur around the bases, Rosalie shadowing him. It was only then that Bella realized Edward was missing.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice.

Bella stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to her.

"Harry hits hard like Emmett," Esme explained.

"…but Edward runs the fastest."

Harry sneered at Edward as he moved to stand next to Jacob who comforted him with a hug. The grin Edward had instantly disappeared which made Bella wonder more about the dynamic between Edward and Harry.

Emmett was up next with a huge grin on his face.

"Be ready for me, baby." Emmett called out to Rosalie who smirked.

"Come at me, monkey man." She replied and Emmett chuckled.

The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but they stayed dry, as Alice had predicted.

Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. Everyone's eyes were on Edward, as usual, and Bella saw his head snap up to look at her. They're eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at her side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.

Harry also grabbed Jacob and hid him behind him.

"Please, Jacob… keep silent." Harry pleaded and Jacob nodded.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.

"I didn't see — I couldn't tell," she whispered.

All the others were gathered by this time.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.

Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective.

"What changed?" he asked.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her.

Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to Bella's face and away.

"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.

A look of intense concentration crossed his face.

"Less than five minutes. They're running — they want to play." He scowled.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward to Bella again.

"No, not carrying —" He cut short.

"Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered tersely.

"Three!" he scoffed.

"Let them come."

The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms. For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided.

"Alice said they were simply curious." His voice was cool and level.

All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. Bella had listened carefully and caught most of it, though she couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. She only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face.

"You catch, Esme," he said.

"I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.

The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.

"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice.

Bella obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around her. But Harry and Jacob shook their heads.

"You're an idiot. Letting her hair down gives those rouges more scent to catch, numbnuts!" Harry hissed and worried about Jacob further.

Jasper and the other nodded in agreement.

"Harry's right, that won't help," Alice said softly.

"I could smell her across the field."

"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined the game halfheartedly.

The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. Now and again, despite the fear that numbed her brain, Bella was aware of Rosalie's eyes on her. They were expressionless, but something about the way she held her mouth made Bella think she was angry.

Edward paid no attention to the game at all, eyes and mind ranging the forest.

"Be warned Edward, that when we walked out of this alive, I will hurt you if they hurt _my_ Jacob!" Harry hissed angrily.

"Not only did you place us in danger by having her close, you just signed our death warrants by bringing her here!" Harry added.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

Everyone could hear his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between Bella and what was coming. Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for Bella's ears.

They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman with hair a startling shade of red.

They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward the family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind. As they approached, Bella could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them. Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.

The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn. He smiled an easy smile, exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth.

The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant.

Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents.

"I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." He continued as he gestured to the vampires beside him.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Harry, Jacob, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Carlisle explained.

The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; Bella guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.

Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.

"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited.

"It's a rather long story." James and Victoria exchanged a surprised look at the mention of the word "home," but Laurent controlled his expression better.

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial.

"We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance.

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.

"Of course." Laurent nodded.

"We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed.

A shiver ran up Bella and Jacob's spines.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us — Emmett, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.

Multiple things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. Bella's hair ruffled with the light breeze and due to Harry's momentary loss of focus, Jacob's scent came out as well. Edward stiffened, and the second male and the female, suddenly whipped their heads around, scrutinizing Bella and Jacob, their nostrils flaring. A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch while Victoria took a step back to protect James from the wolf scent.

Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat. It was nothing like the playful sounds Bella heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing she had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of her head to the back of her heels.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise.

Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.

"They are with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James.

Laurent seemed to catch the scents less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.

Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again. Harry was momentarily glad that Jacob was a wolf and he wasn't food.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.

"But she's _human_ ," Laurent protested.

The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.

"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James.

James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of Bella. When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing — trying to defuse the sudden hostility.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle.

"And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face.

Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie?" he called. They gathered together, blocking me from view as they converged.

Esme was instantly at Bella's side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward Edward and Bella.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.

And they were gone.

However, Laurent's attention turned back to Harry and Harry's eyes turned black. This shocked the three no-mads and all three fell on their knees.

"Carlisle, please take Jacob, Rosalie, and Jasper with you. Alice and I shall escort them to the house ourselves." Harry asked as he moved in front of the group who stayed on their knees.

Carlisle didn't know what just happened but he knew Harry would explain when they followed.

Jacob was hesitant but Harry smiled at him and then they too had gone.

"Up." Harry commanded and all three stood up instantly, Alice not understanding until a moment later where her vision came and she looked guilty.

"Master… my deepest apologies for disturbing your territory." Laurent had apologized and both the other two could now feel the power coming off in waves from Harry.

Harry turned to Alice who held his arm.

"The wolf… you are not to touch him or any other wolves in the area. There is a pack nearby, a reservation. Should any harm befall upon them, I will hunt you down and claim your immortal lives myself." Harry warned them and they shivered in fright.

The Master of Death, Balance personified was not someone they wanted to anger at all.

"And the human?" James dared to ask.

As much as Harry didn't really want to, he knew it was inevitable.

"Her and her alone." He ordered coldly.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and review good people :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9- The End Game and Decisions To Make**

* * *

The instruction was to wait until the next evening. The moment the sun disappeared from the horizon, it was their time. The no-mads didn't even dare to disobey and stayed away instead of heading to the Cullen household.

When they arrived, Carlisle and everyone were waiting for them. Jacob rushed to embrace Harry and shocked everyone when they kissed. Jacob had been worried sick and Harry looked very guilty. So did Alice.

After settling down, all eyes were on Harry.

"Harry, will you explain why they had fell on their knees after Edward, Bella, Esme, and Emmett left? They took one look at you and they fell." The four who had left earlier looked confused.

Jacob held Harry's hand and Alice was cuddling closer to Jasper.

"They fear who I am… or what I was. Despite the life I had gained now, I had not always been myself." Harry began and everyone looked for confused than ever.

"The day I arrived on your doorstep as an infant, I was not always one. I used to be someone else… in another world different that this one. In my world, there existed magic users we call wizards and witches. The ones who were here, living in this world had long gone as their time had passed on. I was twenty-four when I arrived her as an infant with my memories and abilities intact. But I could not be that as I would have then drawn attention to myself which would have been a problem for you."

"When Alice's vision of me staying with you, I know that there was no other way I could survive in this world if I were an infant. I had planned to just grow up and eventually leave to keep you all safe from my duty to this realm. I am the Master of Death, the Keeper, the Balance… Only a few know of my existence but when they feel my power, they will know who I am. That is why they fell on their knees. I aimed my power at them and they understood." Harry said and looked at the rest of them.

Carlisle and Esme were in shock. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were swallowing hard. Edward was in obvious disbelief and Swan was stunned.

"As Balance, I only have a certain amount of power over Life and Death in this realm. As Balance, I cannot influence in total the decisions of the beings here. I can only guide, correct, and intervene when it is necessary. I staked my claim when Victoria had obviously wanted to harm Jacob. I had warned them to not harm him or the wolves in the reservation. As they had promise, they would not hunt the humans in this area…" Harry trailed off.

"And the hunt on Bella?" Esme dared to ask.

Alice buried herself more into Jasper's arms.

"It was inevitable." Harry answered and Edward when into a fit.

"How could you do that?! You saved him but not Bella!" Edward yelled!

Harry knew that he had to fight back so he stood up and slapped Edward for the first time ever.

"Because this is all _your_ fault! They're arrival was inevitable. Had you stayed away from _her_ like I had warned you, none of this would have happened. You brought her death earlier because you were blinded by her. Now you pay the price of your choices." Harry said, staring at Edward angrily who had stood still.

"The hunt will begin tomorrow. I cannot stop it now for it will have to pass as it will shape the future of this world. I could not have ordered them to stay away or I would be going against my duties as Balance. Protecting Jacob and the pack was needed because where there is our kind, there they will be as well." Harry said with a haunting tone that spoke of ancient truth.

Bella stood in shock. Jacob and the wolves were saved but she wasn't. She was fair play and she was sure that those vampire would come for her… well the blond guy wanted to eat her.

Jacob held Harry again and pulled him to the side to comfort him and reassure him that everyone knew he tried his best. Jacob, most of all, understood the burden Harry had and that as Balance, he could not save everyone. Every death had a reason. That reason would cause a chain reaction that would shape the future of the lives that evolved around the death of that someone.

Harry buried his face into Jacob's broad chest while being comforted and told that it was alright and everything would be alright somehow.

Bella didn't know how it would be alright on her part. Edward was pacing the room while everyone else sat around, probably thinking up of ways to get out of the mess alive. She knew that being involved with them was dangerous but she thought it wouldn't be _this_ hard.

Jacob turned to look at Bella who looked back at him.

"My dad did warn you Bella. You knew who and what we are, what the Cullens were. Dad warned you about the dangers but you didn't heed his warning." He told her, pointing out another mistake that made Bella winced.

Edward looked just as guilty until Jacob kissed Harry again and he finally snapped.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT AND LET GO OF HIM?!" he yelled angrily.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jacob yelled back as he placed Harry behind him.

"YOU ARE MY PROBLEM! EVER SINCE YOU CAME, HARRY STARTED TO CHANGE!" Edward blamed but Jacob laughed.

"Oh no… It wasn't because of me. I'm sorry, leech but Harry's right. This is all your fault. Had you not been blinded when Bella came, Harry wouldn't have landed himself in La Push, crying his eyes out because you were far too stupid to see what was in front of you." Jacob spoke with a smug look on his face.

Edward looked confused for a moment then memories came back to him: Harry's sudden anger, the day he walked out, his time with the Denali coven, and many more.

"I think you now understand what I'm talking about." Jacob spoke again.

"Though I ought to punch your face for making Harry cry, I should thank you. Because if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met him and gotten to know him. Yes, he isn't my _mate_ , but I love him all the same. Sorry Bells, but you're on your own on this. The wolves won't aid you as they care for Harry more. He is considered a part of the pack even if he isn't a wolf. And I'm taking him with me to the reservation until all this is over. As he said, he cannot interfere with the events so until Dickward makes his choices and ends this with his own hands, Harry will not be returning here." Jacob said and silence fell.

* * *

 **A/N: Read and review good people. This one is almost over and I'm starting the second series of My Love, My Life.**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: See Prologue and Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10- The Beginning of the End**

* * *

As Harry sat in front of the sea, he felt a bit guilty that he had to abandon his family at such a time. Carlisle and Esme completely understood why he could not intervene as his presence would disrupt the Balance. Emmett and Rosalie, as well as Jasper and Alice understood perfectly that if Harry even dared to command the hunter off, he would be facing graver consequences.

Sam and the pack had guarded Harry even if it wasn't needed. The reservation and the people within were off limits and the no-mads knew it.

Jacob sat next to Harry, comforting the other as best as he could. He knew why Harry felt how he did but Jacob had to remember that all of this wouldn't have come to pass it Bella had just did what she was told and stayed away.

Bella, wasn't surprised when Harry turned away with Jacob. She could understand his position as a Higher Form and the consequences of his actions would be astronomical should he do anything on her behalf. Carlisle and Esme helped where they could. Alice helped because she cared while Jasper lent a hand because Alice was involved.

Rosalie, on the other hand, spoke that she was only helping to end all the bullshit and bring back the normalcy before shit had happened to their family. Emmett helped because he too wanted things to go back to how they were. He apologized to Bella if he seemed rude but he had to tell her that the trouble they were in could have been avoided before it even happened.

A week had pass, Bella landed herself in the hospital. Edward stayed most of the time and contemplated on how things had turned out. Alice had been there a few times and he had asked her one question that plagued his mind.

"Is she my mate?" Alice looked at Bella then at Edward.

"I don't know, Ed. Is she?" Alice asked back, neither confirming nor denying Edward's claim.

"The mutt… Is he Harry's?" he asked again and Alice shook her head.

"Jacob had admitted that Harry isn't his mate remember?. And I know both of them know it. The pack of Jacob's probably knows it too. But they love each other that they were willing to risk the pain of heartbreak in the end. They would be good friends in the future as they will share many memories together but they can never be. Jacob is alive while Harry isn't. It's the harsh truth but they still try. You had him but you chose to be blinded…" Alice said and left.

Edward stayed and watched Bella sleep, something he had been doing for a while now since he had met her. True, he could not read her mind just like how he couldn't read Harry's when he was human. Harry was special and it was just then that he remembered everything they had been through. The gift Harry had given them to live better and blend in more and the sacrifice Harry had to make to stay with them forever.

" _I love you, Eddie. Never forget it."_ Harry's voice rang through Edward's mind clearly.

The picture of Harry smiling at him, them playing the piano together, living for the next hundred years or so together; they all flashed before his mind in a blink of an eye.

Now, the truth that was from Alice's mouth about who Harry ought to have been with and who Edward should be holding in his arms was clearer than the bright blue sky.

Three days later, Bella finally woke up and saw Edward sitting there by the window, looking out and in deep thought. She had thought about the mess she had gotten into, how much it had affected the Cullens and the wolves, how divided Edward had been with the rest of his family… all because she was stupid to pursue him.

She remembered him telling her to stay away and had given her the chance. But she didn't. Though Edward should have stayed away as well, had she not encouraged his actions, none of them would have gone through what they had been through in Phoenix.

"Hey…" Bella called out and Edward turned to her slowly.

He smiled and moved closer.

"Hey to you too… you're finally awake." He said softly but she didn't smile back.

Bella had thought and thought about it for the past few days and had come to realize that she didn't _really_ love Edward as she thought she did. And Bella knew in her heart that it was Harry who Edward loved the most. She couldn't compete with that and she had decided right then and there that she wouldn't. Edward wasn't meant for her so she wouldn't try. She had already caused too much trouble and now, all she wanted was to find ways to mend the relationship that Edward had with Harry… the relationship that got burned when she came.

"Edward… I've been thinking. And I know that after everything we've been through, it sucks. But what happened to us made me realize what was being thrown my way a dozen times but I didn't listen. I got caught up because you were so… different. You weren't like anyone I had ever met and it had caused me to think that despite the difference, we could find a way around it and make _us_ work." She said and paused.

"But I know now that we weren't meant to be. Not together at least. I would love nothing more than to be friends with you still but you and I both know that you do not love me the same way you love Harry." This shocked Edward and Bella chuckled.

"I know. I saw it a lot of times but I didn't think about it too much. I just thought that since you practically raised him, it was a familial love. But when Jacob came and staked his claim, it was then that everything became clear to me. It's him. You love him and he loves you… I think he still does. I'm not sure. I can see he loves Jacob though." Bella sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her room.

"I came and plowed my way through, burned the bridge that was between you and Harry. It should have been a sign that he didn't like me the first time he saw me… and again, whenever he and I were in the same area." She chuckled a bit bitterly as tears ran down the side of her eyes.

There was a long moment of silence that had engulfed them. It seemed forever before one of them finally spoke.

"Bella, I'm—" Bella cut him off.

"Don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for… not really. We both had a hand in how things hand turned and had we listened to the advices… we really could have avoided the whole mess. However… it doesn't matter now. What matters is how you win back Harry. I know Jacob a bit and he won't let Harry go just because you realized that it was him all along. To be honest, Jacob was the one who picked Harry up when he was broken. I could tell. Jacob fixed him up and made him smile again. The night we had dinner with Jacob, the time Harry had played for Jacob, I saw the look everyone else had. It had been a while since Harry had smiled and they had missed it. Jacob brought back the old Harry and they accepted him because of it." She told him and Edward had to admit that what Bella was saying was right.

"Edward Cullen, be a man and fight for Harry. I'll even help since I'm partly to blame for the mess." She offered but Edward shook his head.

"No, it's all my fault so I'll fix my bridges. It'll be hard and the mutt really seems like he won't be letting go of Harry…" Edward trailed off and sighed.

"Bella… even if you think I shouldn't, I still would want to apologize. I had been adamant when I pursued you and if it weren't for my actions mostly, Emmett's words would have been right. I would love to be friends with you but I know it will take time as relationships just don't change from something intimate to friendship." He told her and she nodded.

They talked a bit more until Renée arrived and Edward left to head home. He had planning to do but it would hard.

At La Push, Alice had gone to the border to retrieve Harry. She had told her of what had happened to James, who had gotten involved and minor details. Harry was glad that they were all alive, including Bella. Just because he didn't like her, didn't mean he wished her dead.

Jacob had gone with them to the Cullen house and everyone had given Harry hugs. Carlisle and Esme thanked Jacob for watching Harry while they had been busy. Harry had gone to his room and Jacob had gone back to La Push when Edward arrived.

The rest of the family had given them privacy and left the house for them to settle their issues.

When he entered the bedroom and went to Harry's side of the room, he saw that Harry was just sitting by the windowsill and looking out the window; something they used to do together.

"Harry…" Edward called softly and for the first in a very long time, Harry turned to look at him without anger or judgment.

It took a while for Edward to move or even speak again. They just stared at each other for a very long while.

"I know I have made a million mistakes… no words can ever be enough to express how repentant I am." Edward began and Harry just listened.

"But the worse mistake that I ever want to apologize for was for making you cry… I had sworn to protect you, keep you safe and happy. I had sworn to kill all those who would ever dream of harming you. But it was I who had done you the most wrong." He admitted as he had moved and dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry, for all honesty, didn't know what to say to him. Everything Edward did say was true but it didn't mean that just because he made mistakes, Harry wouldn't be able to forgive him. It would just take time.

In silence, Harry placed a gentle hand on Edward's head and guided the older vampire's head to his lap. Harry stroked Edward's head and the other relished the touched that he had not noticed until then, he had missed so.

"I forgive you, Eddie… it may seem unbelievable but I do. But it will take time for me to forget about everything. You had hurt me so and it took Jacob a while to fix me again. He had cared to comfort me, listen to me, and just hold me when I needed it. I was an enemy yet he was still there for me. I have come to care for him as he cares for me. He loves me and I had learned to love him… I still love you Eddie… but I don't know if I could leave Jacob just because you finally realized how you feel about me." Harry told him in a soft voice and tears ran down his eyes.

"If you really did love me, you should have seen it… you shouldn't have left me. Do you want to know why one morning, everything just changed? Why I wasn't there? Why you had become alone? I died every day, and I wished that I really was dead. That was how painful it felt when you just turned away from me." Harry spoke once more and more tears came down.

Had Edward the same chance to cry, he would have been crying tears as well.

The next day, Edward went to see Jacob. It had become a staring contest for a long time before Edward spoke.

"I came to speak with you so listen up mutt. I won't be repeating myself. I've apologized to Harry and by some miracle, he has forgiven me. He admits that he loves you but he also said that he still loves me as well. No matter how small it may be, I will fight you to have him back again." Edward paused for a bit.

"I loved him first."

"And you let go of your chance." Jacob replied back.

Edward stared at Jacob and Jacob stared back.

"You may have known him all your life, leech… but that doesn't mean shit when you broke him and gave him the chance to find someone else. Our relationship began in a most horrible way: as enemies. But even now, our love may be quiet and boring but it is sure… with the right amount of trust and love, and even an allowance for mistake. I love him Cullen and in love, there is no fear." Jacob said with confidence and trust that Harry won't leave him just like how Edward did.

Both guys weren't going to be letting go just like that. And neither was willing to allow the other to have Harry as well.

* * *

 **A/N: And this ends this first part of My Love, My Life. Part two is still in the making so stay tuned until then. Thank you to those who read and supported m story. I apologize if the ending might not be what most liked but it is how I wanted it to be. I promise more action and drama on the next part. :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

The long awaited sequel shall begin... Next week. Though the Pre-Prologue had been posted...

Nothing more than a look back on the last part of My Love, My Life.

 **Love you all!**


End file.
